Tommy's Revenge
by raemie
Summary: Final Story of the Forgetting Ginny Series. Harry confronts Voldemort for the last time and Tommy vows to avenge Virginia.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy's Revenge.

Tommy walked silently behind all the mourners as they layed Virginia's coffin into the earth and when all the prayers were said and tears were cried. Everyone slowly moved away. Everyone...but Tommy. He looked upon the grave with huge distaste wondering how someone ...someone like Virginia could be dead...a life so full...so alive...suddenly cold and dead.

" Do you think we should say something to him?" whispered Hermione as they too stood a little further away from the grave.

" What can we say?" muttered Ron. " The girls dead...I doubt anything we could say will make him feel any better."

Harry stepped forward. " Maybe not...but we're here as his friend...the least we can do is be there and be there for Virginia too."

Hermione nodded. " You dont blame yourself I hope " said Hermione looking at him with a twinge of worry in her eyes.

" Guess not " said Harry wearily. " Voldemort was quick...and...well he won this time...and only this time..."

" It's hard losing someone you care about " said Hermione. " You feel very empty for a while...but life does go on...it has too...otherwise you'll get left behind..."

Ron nodded. " Harry...you are coming back to finish the year aren't you?"

" Maybe " he said. " Well I still have two weeks to decide that...it being Christmas and all."

" Doesnt feel like Christmas " sighed Ron looking among the graves. " Not here anyways."

Harry walked over and looked at Tommy.

" Sorry " he muttered. " She was really amazing."

Tommy looked at him. " She liked you Potter...so thats nice coming from you."

Harry sighed. " Yeah but she loved you Tommy...so I am really sorry..."

Tommy nodded. " Thanks...well I'll...see you..."

Harry nodded and turned to leave. " You coming?"

" Nah...I think I'll stay for another while " replied Tommy as he knelt by the grave.

" Okay " said Harry. " Well...bye Tommy."

" Bye " he replied.

Hermione sighed as they walked back.

" He's in a bad state isn't he?"

" Yeah " said Harry. " Dunno what he's going to do now."

Ron nodded. " Well we better head back to the Burrow."

Harry looked back for a moment.

" What is it Harry?"

" I'm going home " he said.

" What?" cried Hermione and Ron.

" Home " replied Harry. " I'm going to see my Parents graves and then my house back in Godrics Hollow."

" But Harry...it's completly abandoned and partley destroyed " said Hermione.

" It's still my home " said Harry. " Or it was...Please Hermione...Ron...I have to do this."

" Then we're coming " said Ron and Hermione. " Come on lets hurry."

----------------------

Tommy rearranged the flowers neatly on the grave and sighed as he looked at the words carved into her head stone. Virginia Keller beloved daughter of Aaron Keller also burried here...mourned by friends and loving Aunt.

" Dont worry Virginia " snarled Tommy. " I'll avenge you...even it kills me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stepped off the Knight Bus and looked at the sign saying Godrics Hollow.

" This is the place " said Harry.

" Seems kind of deserted " said Ron as he looked around grimly.

" Then it must be the place " said Hermione. " Remember what you said Harry? Remember you said Godrics Hollow...well your house it was deserted after...he...after Voldemort killed...your parents.?"

Harry nodded. " I remember Hermione. How could I forget?"

Ron gave an awkward nod. "Do you...well do you think we should look for...you know...your..."

"My Parents graves" murmered Harry. "Yeah I do."

"Maybe we should rest for the moment Harry" suggested Hermione. "It's been a long trip and well this is very emotional for you I know. You need a chance to gather yourself and be prepared for whats to come."

Harry shook his head. "We have to continue. There are more inportant issues to confront other than my parents graves"said Harry. "I can promise you that."

"I dont understand" cried Hermione.

Harry stepped forward and began walking briskly towards a large gathering of trees leading into a dark wood lit faintly by the moonlight.

"Harry wait!" screamed Hermione and she tugged Ron alongside her trying to reach Harry's pace.

"What the hell are you doing Mate?" yelled Ron. "That's a dark wood for god's sake. How many times have we gone into woods only to be chased by something big and scary that wants to eat us?" Ron shuddered at the thought.

Hermione sighed. "HARRY STOP!" she bellowed.

He paused and faced her. "Hermione I dont know what to do!" His face was pale and sickly.

Hermione looked frightened. "Harry what's the matter? I am worried about you...ever since that meeting with Volde...oh stop whimpering Ron...ever since that meeting with Voldemort...you have become sullen and distant. If it's about...facing him we are together in this."

Harry shook his head and faced the trees.

"I can her voice all the time Hermione. Calling to me , begging me to help her...but it cant be...I'm so confused...I'm scared."

"Who?" asked Hermione. Hermione paused. She had heard something rustling faintly in the trees. Harry turned suddenly and he began to shake. "It's...can you not see her?"

A thin figure emerged from the trees. Her black hair flowed gently down her back as the wind softly rippled her long black clock. She pulled off the clock and smiled at them. "Harry , Ron and Hermione. It's a pleasure to make your aquaintence...again!"

Hermione voice faltered. "It's not possible...Harry she's...

Harry murmered. "Supposed to be..."

"DEAD!" cried Ron stepping back suddenly. " She's supposed to be dead."

The figure stepped forward and sighed gently before turning to Harry.

Virginia smiled softly and Harry felt his heart beat. "Harry there is no time for fear here tonight. We must talk!"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walked Virginia in a slow almost awed fashion. Ron had already screamed and hidden behind the nearest tree while Hermione repeatidly shook her head. Virginia pulled her black cloak tight across her chest and walked towards Harry.

" You look well Harry."

Harry gave a curt nod and faced her. "How?"

Virginia paused. "I'm sorry if I frightened you all." She indicated to Ron who peeped out from behind the tree. "Heart of a lion has that one."

Hermione scowled. "He is brave! At certain times!"

Ron walked over and looked at Virginia. "It's unbelievable!"

Virginia sighed. "The pain was unbelievable" she said slowly. "When those first few jets of light hit my chest. I thought my heart would explode. It was terrible and I saw Voldemort laughing. Laughing triumphantly and I thought how can someone be so cruel? How can someone get so much joy from another persons pain? It's not human but Voldemort is not human at least very little of him remains so. I began to get cold and my vision blurred and I could see death just feet from me and Tommy on the other side. I dont remember much more but I could hear Tommy's voice and everything went black."

Harry nodded. "But I saw you die. Virginia I saw you die."

Virginia shook her head. "Yes you did. You saw my body die. You saw all the life drain slowly from me and I become limp and feeble. But no my mind remained intact. I could hear all your voices , the weeping and the screaming. I didn't die because Voldemort does not want me to die. He needs me Harry. He needs my powers!"

" He needs you? For what?"

"What other reason?" laughed Viriginia. "To kill you Harry Potter. I am a decendant of the Black Family and as we speak our bloodline is rapidly decreasing in numbers."

"Why did he hit you?" asked Hermione sceptically. "If he needs you so much why did he attack you?"

"Anger" replied Virginia. "I betrayed him. I didn't follow through. He reacted in a bad way I admit. But not enough to kill me. Only to weaken me to a very ill state. Giving him enough time to escape and when he returned to take me with him."

"The Graveyard" said Ron. "Your Grave for instance?"

" An easy enough spell" said Virginia. " I'm sorry for deceiving you all but while I am believed to be dead. I have enough time to work on my plan against Voldemort."

"I dont trust you" said Hermione. "You betrayed Voldemort. If you are foolish enough to do that , well then betraying Harry will be no problem for you."

Virginia sighed. "My conscience betrayed Voldemort. I am not evil Hermione. I have lost a great deal too. My childhood was nothing to be happy about and it is a miracle that I am here today because of it. My Mother is evil and all my life I have been targeted due to my backround. So tell me again why you dont trust me. Tell me why I dont have a right to avenge my Fathers murder and rid this world of Voldemort?"

Hermione didn't answer.

Virginia looked at Harry. "I want to work with you Harry. I believe together we can stop him. Fighting alone is not good enough."

"HARRY IS NOT ALONE!" snapped Hermione. "He has his best friends with him."

Virginia smiled. "The more the better."

Harry sighed and sat down on the ground. "Have you seen Tommy lately?"

Virginia sighed as she pushed back her long black hair. "No...No-one knows of my existance yet. Especially not Tommy."

Hermione stood. "He is grieving. You must see him straight away. His heart is broken. Dont leave him in the dark."

Viriginia nodded. "I will go to him at once." She smiled at Harry. "I'll be back soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy sat alone in his room and watched the busy people walking through Diagon Alley. His Aunt Laura came upstairs with a tray and left it on his desk.

"You have barely eaten in days Tommy. I'm worried about you."

He turned towards her. "I'm not hungry Aunt Laura. You are wasting your efforts on me."

His Aunt picked up her wand and with a swish the curtains closed and Tommy was pressed back gently against his chair. "You'll kill yourself if you go on like this Tommy. Not eating , staying up here all day long and I can hear you muttering in your sleep. It's not healthy. I want you to get better. This has got to stop."

"Can you change the past? Can you bring Virginia back?"

Laura sighed and sat down. "No and No. Tommy there's something you should know."

He looked up at her. "Are you going to tell me I am not your nephew or something like that because this really isn't the time..."

Laura shook her head. " I've kept this from you for months and you have been suffering for months. But I was bound to secrecy..."

"Please Aunt just tell me."

The door opened and Virginia walked in. Tommy's face lit up and she smiled faintly. He felt limp almost sick with joy but then he froze. His Aunt slipped out of the room. Virginia thanked her and closed the door. Tommy faced the wall.

"You look shocked" said Virginia softly.

Tommy grasped his knees and rocked slowly on them as he sat on his bed. "I dont what to say."

"Hello maybe..."

"You died in my arms. I held you...Am a fool? Have I been tricked?"

Virginia shook her head. "This is no trick Tommy. It is me."

Tommy stood up. He looked at her and then faced the window.

"Why wont you look at me?" cried Virginia. "Are you that cold? Do you refuse to believe in me?"

Tommy sighed and shook his head. "I cried for four months. I closed my eyes and everytime I saw you dying on that cold night and now here you are standing in front of me as if you never left as if none of this ever happened."

"Oh it happened Tommy. That night was bitterly cold and the pain was unbearable. That night was very real."

Tommy felt his eyes water. "How can we continue this? After everything that has happened? Is there any going on from here?"

Virginia wiped a tear from her eye. "I thought you would be happy to see me. I thought you cared about me."

"But it's so cold Virginia. Who are you now? Do I know you now? Where have you been? Did you know I was suffering?"

Virginia grasped her sides. "I had to keep this secret. Not many people knew. I thought you would give anything to have me back."

Tommy bit his lip and looked out the window. " I should have been told. There is no reason to why you could not have told me."

Virginia nodded. "I'm sorry." She bowed slightly and opened the door.

Laura Flynn was waiting on the other side and she appeared shocked as Virginia left silently walking past her without a word. Tommy watched her as she left. The bitterness on his face was evident and his expression was cold and unforgiving.

"You have changed" said Virginia before she left.

Tommy nodded. "You left me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Soon everyone became aware of Virginia's miraculous return to life as they called it , those being the people who knew nothing of the actual events in question.

Harry Hermione and Ron decided they would return to school after their visit to Godric's Hollow and meanwhile Ginny was getting ready to return to school herself.

" So much has happened" she told Luna in Diagon Alley that evening. "So much as changed that I hardly know myself at this point. The "Jon" situation , Shane's death and now Virginia is alive. Tell me can anything else happen this year?"

Luna pondered on this. " Well according to the...Oh Neville hi!"

Neville appeared out of Madam Malkins carrying his new uniform. "Hi Ginny. Hi Luna."

Ginny smiled at him. "You heard about Virginia I suppose?"

Neville nodded. "Good isn't it. It's about time we heard some good news around here. All we ever hear is about deaths and those who have joined the dark side."

"Yeah good" murmered Ginny whose immediate thoughts turned to Harry and what he thought of the situation. She would never forget the way he had looked when he saw Virginia lying on the ground. She would have given anything for Harry to look at her that way and that look in Virginia's eyes when she saved him from Jon the way her eyes looked so sad as he walked away from her to me thought Ginny.

"You look puzzled Ginny" said Neville.

"Wrackspurt" said Luna. "Invades the brain and leaves nothing but confused thoughts. Very common for this time of the year. You'll be fine Ginny."

"Thanks Luna" replied Ginny. "I appreciate that."

Luna gave a smile. "Your most welcome Ginny. Not many do appreciate it and by the time they do. The wrackspurt has left nothing of their mind left. Horrible really. If you want to learn more about it , you can read the quibbler. Dad has a whole page dedicated to it this week..."

Neville giggled as he muffled his mouth with his fist.

Ginny stopped suddenly when she saw a beautiful young witch carrying with a child in her arms walking down the street. The witch had blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. Neville felt his heart beating slowly and he was drawn to this witch like a moth to a light. Fleur Delacour had not changed much.

"Ginny zis is a surprise inzeed."

Ginny gave a curt nod and looked at the baby. It had small tuffs of blonde hair and a pale face.

"Ah yes...zis is my daughter Zabine. Zee is one year old."

"She's lovely" said Ginny. "Very like her Mother."

Fleur laughed. "Yes...but zee has zee attitude of her Father."

"Anton is not with you?" questioned Ginny.

Fleur blushed. "We went our seperate ways. Eeeet did not work out."

Ginny nodded. "Yes...these things happen I guess. Well Fleur. I wish you all the best. Goodbye."

"Ginny?"

Ginny turned on her heel.

"Ow is Bill?"

Ginny sighed. "Happy with his Girlfriend. He is very happy."

Fleur gave a sigh and nodded. "Oh...well give my good wishes ...will you?"

Ginny nodded. "I will."

Fleur sighed and kept on walking. "Come on Zabine. That's a good girl. Let's go."

Ginny watched Fleur as she entered a shop. "She's bound to meet him and he's bound to fall madly in love with her like before."


	6. Chapter 6

"Can you feel it Wormtail?"

Wormtail looked up. His face was tense and he feared this question. His answer would be a test. A test revealing his knowledge and his abilities.

"I can my Lord. I can feel it."

"LIAR!"

"No my Lord. Never!"

Voldemort laughed and he rubbed his bony fingers down the side of Wormtails face. Wormtail cringed. He gritted his teeth and tried not to scream in pain as he felt a burning sensation spread throughout his body like a whip made of flames.

"Can you feel it now" whispered Voldemort dangerously.

Wormtail nodded as his eyes watered and tears seeped past his chin.

"Ye...ss...sss...my...L...ord..."

Voldemort sneered. "The time has come. Now I will strike with my most deadliest weapon. Those who fear me will wittness such attrocities the wizarding world has never seen. Those who oppose me will be struck down by a power greater than any force and those who have betrayed me will suffer a fate worse than death. So painfull they will beg for death." Voldemorts eyes lit up and Wormtail flinched. "This is it my friend. The age of the mudbloods is over. The wizarding world will be pure again only it will have a new ruler a powerful leader. Imortality will be our weapon. The muggles can only dream of a long life. We can ensure it. No-one wants to die. No-one wants a half life. They will join me Wormtail because I will not relent. There is no inbetween. They will have a choice. Join me and aquire powers they have only dreamed off or perish."

"Persish my Lord."

"That's right Womtail. Perish."

"But the boy!"

"THE BOY IS NOTHING WITHOUT HIS FRIENDS! AND THIS YEAR HIS LOYATIES WILL WAVER. You wait and see Wormtail. The end is near!"

"And Keller. The girl survived!"

"She was supposed to survive. I need her powers. She holds powers that are similiar to Potter. I must fight fire with fire. Discovering weakness is essential to my plans."

" And Malfoy?"

"His Wife must be killed. She knows everything as well as Snape. That treacherous Rat!"

"You trusted him my Lord."

"The fool was an accomplished Wizard. I trusted him. Yes! However I have no fear. He will be destroyed!"

Wormtail bowed. "Miss Bellatrix is on her way."

"Ah yes Bella. My dear Bella. She has yet to desert me."

The door swung open and Bellatrix arrived. Smiling she flung her cloak off and bowed immediately.

"My Lord. Sources tell me my daughter is alive. Now do tell me of your plans.!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Everything has changed" said Virginia as she paced her home. Solvern stood before her his tiny face tense.

" Is Madame not satisfied. Solvern tried to keep the mansion clean while you were gone...but Solvern did not do a good job...no...Solvern is very sorry."

"No" said Virginia. "It's not my home. You did a marvelous job Solvern and I am very grateful. No...everything thing else has changed."

There was a huge crack and a hooded figure appeared. "So you are alive I see."

Virginia's eyes narrowed. "Yes Mother I am."

Bellatrix gave a curt smile. "Congratulations. You must be happy."

"Yes I'm jumping at the excitement. Please hold me down before I hurt myself with all the joy I feel."

Bellatrix sighed and walked towards the cabinet where she pulled out some glasses and a bottle of wine. Solvern shivered and he hid behind Virginia's robes.

"Oh come now Solvern. Are you still afraid of me?" cooed Bellatrix. Solvern didn't answer he grasped the hems as if he was to be pulled from them and swore not to let go no matter what.

"Solvern you are dismissed" said Virginia. He left without a word.

"What are you doing back here?" snapped Virginia. "How dare you even face me."

"Oh my dear that is no way to address your Mother."

"Oh cut the crap Mother. What is going on?"

Bellatrix shrugged and she poured some wine and offered a glass. Virginia didn't respond.

"Very well. It's the best you can get."

"I'll pass thank you."

Sitting down Bellatrix drowned her glass and reached for more. Virginia pulled the bottle away. "Not until you tell me what you are up to and why you have returned here."

Bellatrix sighed. "Your dear Aunt Narcissa has deserted me and her loyalty to the dark lord is no more."

Virginia was taken back. "She has...Lucius has...I dont understand."

Bellatrix gave a shrill laugh. "Either do I. It seems she has left Malfoy , left her son and ran into the arms of none other than Snape of all the dirty acts. Of course you may be aware that Snape is now on the other side."

Virginia nodded. "He doesn't like me I believe. He always looks at me in this curious way."

Bellatrix laughed. "Snape likes no one."

"And Draco? What is to become of him?"

Bellatrix stood. "I will help Lucius with the boy. Otherwise he may follow in his Mother's footsteps and that would be disasterous indeed."

"You stay away from him. The sooner he gets away from this dark magic ,the sooner he will be able to lead a proper life."

"I am the only Mother in his life now."

"You could have been a mother to me" snapped Virginia. "Before you lied and told Dad you had left the dark side , instead you were plotting against him the whole time."

Bellatrix sniggered. "The boy let you down did he?"

Virginia turned around. "What did you say?"

"The boy!" laughed Bellatrix. "Flynn or whatever you call him. Tommy Flynn. He dismissed you. Angry at you for not telling him. Angry at you for leaving him in the dark the whole time. Letting him wallow in his misery feeling agony over your death and you let him. Correct me if I am wrong my dear but seems fairly callous indeed. It seems almost evil and dark. I guess blood is thicker than water afterall. You really are my daughter."

"NO!" screamed Virginia. "I couldn't tell him. I wasn't ready. I AM NOT LIKE YOU!"

Bellatrix laughed and she pulled out her wand. "We'll see" and with a loud bang and flash she disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy kicked the side of his bed as he heard Virginia slam the door on her way out. Pulling out his wand he jinxes an empty can on his bedside locker to repeatidly bounce of the floor before hurling it at the wall with rage.

"What is going on up here?" cried his Aunt as she thundered into his room. "Thomas explain yourself?"

Tommy muttered and dropped his wand. "Nothing!"

His Aunt raised her eyebrows and closed the door gently. "She had her reasons lad. There's no more to it than what she has already told you."

Tommy snarled. "So you were in on this "Fake death thing too! I guess I was the only one who didn't know. Stupid me!"

Aunt Laura sighed. "It wasn't your place to know. She wasn't ready."

"Yeah so I've been told."

"Tommy. You are going back to school tomorrow. Do you really intend to end your holidays with this sort of attitude?"

"Save it for someone who cares Aunt , because I dont. Now I'd appreciate it if you leave my room!"

The following morning he thundered down the stairs and sat down. His Uncle Matt was reading the paper.

"Breakfast Tommy?"

"No!" he muttered.

"Please Sweetheart. Your starting school today. You have to eat something."

"You obviously didn't hear me! I said NO!"

Aunt Laura looked shocked. Matt lowered his paper.

"Is that how we brought you up Thomas? To disrespect your Aunt like that? Someone who cares about you?"

Tommy shrugged.

"What's going on? I feel it has far more to do with something other than that girl."

Tommy shrugged again. " Dont know! Dont care. That's my policy."

Aunt Laura sighed. "Tommy please tell me what's wrong."

"JUST BACK OFF YOU STUPID COW! AND YOU TOO!" he screamed at Matt. " JUST GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Matt stood. "You want to repeat that boy?"

Laura stepped forward. "Matt no. It's okay. Tommy sit down. Please...everyone stop..."

"YOUR NOT MY PARENTS! MY FAMILY ARE DEAD. YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!"

"Thomas" cried Matt. " I'm your Uncle and Laura is your Aunt. We love you and care about you , since you were a wee lad! We only want the best!"

"YOU CANT GIVE ME THE BEST!" screamed Tommy. "NO-ONE CAN! NO-ONE EXCEPT...I DONT WANT TO STAY HERE ANYMORE. I DONT WANT TO BE AS WEAK AS I FEEL. I'M SICK OF LIVING...THERE'S NO POINT ANYMORE..."

He grabbed his trunk and stormed out of the house.

Laura started crying. " Something has happened Matt. His heart! His warm loving heart has turned cold and unfeeling. He has been corupted by some evil , I know it. I can see it in his eyes. Those warm eyes are ice cold and his words are poison to me! We must do something before we lose him forever."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry walked slowly with Ron and Hermione until he reached his parents graves. They stood silently over them and sighed. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head sadly. This was strange. He was fully aware of their deaths from the moment he was born but standing here in front of their graves , feels almost sureal as if he can't really believe this is what he was seeing. He knelt down and pulled a weed that had started to grow from the corner of the grave. Hermione sighed and wiped away a small tear.

"All right mate?" asked Ron slowly. Harry didn't respond he was lost in his thoughts as he sat beside his parents.

"What do I do now?" he said softly as he stared at the gravestones. "Where do I go from here?"

Hermione touched his shoulder gently. "Harry? Maybe Ron and I should go..."

"No!" he replied suddenly. "Wait I'll come with you. I'm ready."

"No stay. You've only had a few minutes. Stay Harry."

He shook his head. "No I've seen everything I came here to see. I could sit here for a month and still nothing would change. Death is final! There's no going back."

Ron sighed and looked across the graveyard. "It's getting late alright. We'll miss the train if we dont hurry."

"Ronald!"

"Sorry...I just meant...sorry."

Harry nodded. "It's fine Hermione. Come on we better get a move on."

As they trudged out of the graveyard Hermione stopped suddenly and glanced at Harry.

"What? Hermione what's wrong?"

"Is it possible Harry? Is it possible to come back after you have caused so much grief?"

"She kept a secret Hermione. It's not the..."

Ron looked puzzled. "What the blazes are you on about?"

" But Harry it seems so strange. Why were we kept in the dark? Why were you , out of all the people who had a right to know?"

"Can someone please tell me what we're talking about?" begged Ron.

"She has her own way of doing things Hermione. I can't be the one who tells her what to do. You know that. She has suffered terribly and I cant go around and hurt her feelings after all this can I?"

"It's not about hurting her feelings Harry. She in turn has caused a lot of hurt feeling around here. It would do her some good just to learn what she had caused."

"I'm not..."

"You must set her straight."

" I'M NOT HURTING HER HERMIONE."

Hermione fell silent and she slowly raised her head level with Harry's.

" You can't escape her can you Harry?"

"What?"

Ron looked at Harry and soon he realised. "Oh Virginia."

" You cant escape her!"

"What the hell are you talking about Hermione?" cried Harry his temper rising.

"Everytime I mention her , the look in your eyes. It changes Harry. You become sullen and almost dreamy like as if you cant speak. I can see it in you."

"That's riddiculous!"

"THEN TELL HER!"

"NO I WONT!"

" You act as if you are in love with her but in this possesive creepy way. As if she has some power over you.It's frightening Harry."

"She is a nice girl and I do not love her. But I feel I have a connection with her. As if she knows how I feel and I know how she feels."

"Harry , Ron and I know how you feel. We've been here every step of the journey. We're your friends."

Harry sighed and looked away. "I know. Come on let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny watched Mrs Weasley as she flicked her wand around the room making sure everything was as it should be before they left.

"Security measures" she told Ginny's puzzled face. "Cant be too careful these days Ginny not with" her voice wavered" you know who being back."

"Harry calls him Voldemort Mum." Mrs Weasley cast her a stern look. "I dont see why we cant."

" Harry has gone through a lot Ginny and god knows he has suffered more than anyone can imagine , however he has yet to realise that others haven't gotten over the terror he caused all those years ago" Mrs Weasley sighed. "I haven't."

" I would like to have known our Uncles Mum. It's a shame they died...the way they did."

Mrs Weasley nodded. "Gideon and Fabian." She left her wand on the table and for a moment glanced out the window. "Such good brothers."

Ginny sighed and took a sip from her glass. "Dad said they were very brave and Professor Lupin too. Everyone seems to think so."

"And right they should" snapped Mrs Weasley angrilly. "It took five death eaters to kill them and they still fought strong. Gave them a huge battle and died like heroes. Of course they were brave. Why shouldn't they be? Does everyone have to survive with only a scar like Harry Potter to be brave?"

Ginny looked horror-struck just as Harry , Ron and Hermione walked in. Mrs Weasley clasped her mouth and started crying. "I'M SORRY" she wept. "I DONT MEAN THAT. I DONT MEAN HALF OF WHAT I SAY TODAY! I'M...JUST...SO...SCARED..."

Harry walked over uncomfortably. "It's okay Mrs Weasley. Really it is...I understand...It's okay."

She sniffed slightly and gave a small smile while pulling Harry into a tight motherly hug. "You are like one of my own Harry."

Harry pulled away gently and smiled shyly. "Thanks Mrs Weasley."

Ginny remained sitting as Harry walked out of the room. Mrs Weasley sat. "You're very like Gideon Ginny. You have his determination and stubborness. He was very brave like you and very kind."

"Sometimes you have to cry" Mrs Weasley said. "There are times when all the anger and hurt builds up inside of you and without any warning it erupts like a volcano. Talking about my brothers is hard Ginny. They were the only siblings I had. It's not easy when all your connections to the past are dead and burried."

" I never thought of it that way Mum. I can't imagine not having my brothers around even if they drive me up the wall at times."

Mrs Weasley smiled. " They mean well Ginny. It's not easy being the only girl I know. But it toughens you up and you can be sure that if you ever fall into any spot of trouble , any one of your brothers will go to the ends of the world to protect you."

Ginny nodded. " Yeah! Mum?"

Mrs Weasley nodded.

" I have being thinking!"

Mrs Weasley frowned. " I do hate it when you teenagers say something like that , it normally means you are about to do something dangerous or illegal."

" Well , no not like that! Well , it is sort of dangerous I think. But it's what I want and it's not illegal."

"Well , come on. Spit it out you might as well tell me."

" After school when I am of age and older I suppose , I want to join the order." She paused as she saw Mrs Weasley jaw tighten. " Now Mum I know what you are thinking and before you ban me from joining anything other than the "Society of cute and nothing that could be possibly dangerous club" I'm asking to consider everything this family has been through...

"Ginny!"

" I mean you cant expect..."

"Ginny!"

" To sit around and wait..."

" Ginny!"

" For Voldemort to kill us. I feel I am...

"Ginny!"

" Ready for this and I am determined..."

"FOR CHRIST SAKE GINNY!"

" WHAT MUM!"

" I'm not banning you from anything of the sort."

"Oh..." Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Mrs Weasley nodded. " I cannot govern the rest of you life for you. I can only give you my parental advice."

Ginny sighed. "Ah I see...well Mum your permission is useless if you are going to use the " guilt" card. That's a dirty trick."

" I am not trying to make you guilty Ginny. But if it makes you feel like that , then obviously you must have some doubts about this sudden decision."

" I dont...I am certain that this is what I must do."

"If you are doing this for Harry. Dont! He is not there so as to encourage you to risk your life."

" I have already risked my life Mum and Harry saved my life also. Do I not owe it to him?"

" Ginny you owe it to yourself and to your worrying Mother to protect yourself first and dont give me that look" she said as Ginny glared. "Harry would tell you the same. "If you end up getting killed it will devastate him and ...destroy your Father and me."

Ginny walked towards the window. " It's acts of weakness like this Mum that enables you know who to succeed. If I stay back then who's to say others will go to fight. You know who is trying to convince people like us that his cause is right and you and I know deep down there is nothing right about it. But I have a suspicion and fear that other people wont see it that way. Dont you get it Mum , we are the example unless we resist V...V...Voldemorts temptation , this world is lost forever. The world we have grown up in... and Mum?"

Mrs Weasley raised her head.

" I think it's time we stood up and showed Voldemort just how strong we really are."

Ginny picked up her bag. " It's time to go. The train will be leaving soon."

Mr Weasley walked in the door. "All ready Molly?"

She nodded and left silently.

Mr Weasley clasped Ginny by the wrist just as she was leaving.

" Your Mother needs a bit of time Gin!" he said softly. " We all do!"


	11. Chapter 11

Harry sighed as he stepped onto the train with Hermione and Ron.

"See!" he muttered to Hermione. " Even Mrs Weasley has began to doubt me."

" Ah dont be silly " said Hermione. " She didn't mean a word of it and you heard her yourself she was upset at the time. She really cares about you Harry."

Harry nodded. " Yeah! I suppose. Hey you haven't seen Ginny yet have you? I have barely paid any attention to her in the last few days."

Hermione shook her head. " No! If I see her. I'll tell you."

Hermione stalked off on prefect duties and left Harry to find a seat. He smiled as he saw Neville who waved at him. He was sitting with Luna who strangely enough was looking particulary " normal" normal being she had no strange items hanging from her ears and was dressed similary to everyone else. Harry joined them.

" Hey Harry!" said Neville smiling. " Have a good summer?"

Harry shrugged. " It was...well you know..."

Neville nodded. " Yeah...not one to exactly talk about. I get ya!"

Ginny arrived and Harry smiled as she sat down beside him. He searched the seat with his hand until it met hers and he squeezed it gently making her giggle softly.

" I haven't seen you for ages" he commented.

Ginny gave a girlish laugh. " I could say the same."

" What have you been up to lately?" asked Harry trying to sound uncontrolling.

" Oooh am I being watched now?" laughed Ginny. " I assure you Mr Potter. I have been faithful within these last...let me see...ah...yes...five days! Very faithful!"

Harry blushed. " That's not what I meant!"

" Well I'm off now " said Ginny. " See YOU later " she told Harry.

Just as Ginny let the door opened again and a girl walked in.

" May I join you? Everywhere else is taken."

Neville looked up. " Virginia!"

Harry nodded weakly.

" Thankyou!"

" This year should be good for you" said Neville. " I mean no more controversy!"

" I doubt it " said Virginia. " I suppose you will all trust me. Somehow I doubt others will feel the same way." She tried to meet Harry's eye but he failed to catch glimpse of her.

" Hey Tommy!" cried Neville as a boy passed. " Look who's here! Tommy boy!"

Tommy merely glanced at them and he kept on walking. Virginia sighed and closed her eyes.

" What was that all about?" said Harry suddenly.

" Nothing" replied Virginia. " It's nothing!"

" Aren't you two...?" began Luna.

Virginia scowled. " No we are not!"

Harry looked at her strangely. " But at the end of the school year. You and him..."

" Well we aren't now! Honestly does it look like there is anything...?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Virginia sighed and glanced out the window avoiding their stares.


	12. Chapter 12

Professor McGonagall waited in the staff room for Proffessor Dumbledore to arrive.

" Albus!"

Professor Dumbledore spun around.

" Minerva has he arrived?"

" Potter is safe and well. But that is not my main concern at this time. I was wondering if..."

" Ah yes...if I had found a suitable replacement for potions and Defence against the Dark arts. Well my mind has been indeed troubled these past few months in finding such people. However I can gladly say that I have found those people."

McGonagall paused. " And..."

" Professor Snape is to resume his old post as Potions master and due to a large demand and some prodding within the actual ministry , I have persuaded Remus Lupin to return to us as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

McGongall nodded. " I am glad to see that Remus has agreed."

" You better go and see to the first years I suspect they are waiting."

" Yes and Potter? Shall I keep my eye upon him?"

" Do Minerva. But do not let him see it. I suspect his fear is at large this term concidering Voldemorts immediate return."

" Oh Albus I do wish you wouldn't speak of him as much. The blood runs cold in my veins..."

" Minerva. You are a strong and brave witch. Without you there is no Hogwarts and I believe you can withstand a lot more than what you give yourself credit for. The students look up to you for guidance."

" Yes Albus but they feel safer with you. I must request that we do our upmost best to protect Potter as much as we can this year. I can't bear to see him getting into all these messe's. I have this awful fear that someday he may not return."

Hermione gave a hearty smile as she entered the common room and sat down by the large fire.

" Oh it's nice to back!" she said happily as Ron and Harry joined her. " First day of school tomorrow. Do you know I am really looking forward to settling back into our homework routine. I do miss using magic around at home and I'd hate to fall out of practice."

" Hermione you are crazy!" said Ron. " I dont feel like doing any homework."

" Oh big change!" snapped Hermione. " And what are you going to say once the NEWTS come around. Sorry I didn't feel like doing my homework that particular night so I can't answer that one!"

" If I get away with it yeah!" yawned Ron. " Anyways I'm recked tired. Think I'll get an early night! See you in the morning!"

Harry nodded and Hermione gave a small smile turning her attention to Harry once he was gone.

"Are you alright?"

" Yeah! Of course. Why?"

Hermione sighed. " You haven't said a word all evening and you weren't eating at dinner."

" Jeez Hermione! How long were you observing me?"

" Long enough to see that not all is right with Harry Potter."

Harry gave a bitter laugh. " When is anything fully right with Harry Potter?"

" I hate seeing you like this! What's the matter?"

Harry mumbled and looked sideways at the fire. He closed his eyes for a moment and could picture the thing he wanted so badly.

" It's Sirius isn't it?" said Hermione.

Harry looked slightly startled. " How did you...?"

" Harry I know everything must be so confusing and unexplained but..."

" Yeah Hermione?"

" Well I was going to say...these things happen for a reason and it will improve...but how can it? Sirius death shouldn't have happened and how can it ever improve?"

" Oh thanks Hermione. Now I feel loads better."

" No! Of course you dont! Harry I've never lost any of my parents but I would do anything to see you happy again


	13. Chapter 13

Virginia closed her eyes as she sat against the window upstairs in the girls dorm. The others were sleeping soundly and knowing that no-one could see the tears running down her face she cradled Latila her faithful owl close to her chest.

" I've really done it now" she whispered softly to her. " I've managed to lose the one person I've ever loved apart from Papa of course."

Virginia sighed as she watched a shooting star fly across the sky and disappear into nothing but blackness. The unknown is like that she guessed. Something so wonderful like feeling accepted after a life of emptyness can last for a little more than a second and all of a sudden just when everything feels so right , it disappears right before your eyes. Looking across at Hagrids hut she could see the lake in the distance and watched the swans gliding across it like small sailing ships. She could see herself and Tommy sitting by that lake imagine that! she told herself. Imagine a world where Virginia Keller could sit by the lake happy and carefree. On a day where Tommy would hold her hand and just by having that grip she knew she was safe and even more important she was loved.

A long time ago she had vowed never to let her heart be stolen by anyone. She was never one of the popular girls who seemed to have four or five lads hanging on her every word. She didn't see herself as beautiful even though she was clearly stunning. She never intended to fall in love , she didn't believe in fawning over a guy and letting him prey into her heart. Whatever was in there was private. It wasn't as if she never wanted a family , having a child was part of her plan but not by chasing down a suitable partner. Virginia felt estranged from everyone and the fact that a guy like Tommy could so easily love her made her see the world in a different light and she somewhat resistantly began to trust him. A trust that quickly formed into friendship and soon into love. Tommy was her light and her ticket to return into the real world again and all of a sudden that light faded and once again she was thrown into the darkness.

" I feel broken Latila. I feel I can't face this anymore. I dont know where to go and I dont know who to turn to. I know understand the grief of a broken heart. When you love someone to death and they refuse to return it. It hurts you more than you can imagine. Right now nothing seems worth doing anymore. Right now I want to..."

" Virginia?"

Hermione stepped out of the shadows and only her face was lit by the silvery moon coming from the window.

Virginia paused. She said nothing but her face showed someone who would rather not have been disturbed at this moment.

" I'm sorry if I disturbed you " began Hermione. " But...I was wondering if you were okay...are you?"

" I'm thinking!" she replied and with that she turned away and faced the window.

" You are troubled I can see that. Is there anything I can..."

" No-one can do anything Hermione. Solitude is the best thing for me. I would appreciate it if you would respect that."

Hermione sighed. " Sitting alone solves nothing. I should know...I know what grief can do to one person Virginia. I have been at the peak of my own sorrow at times and not knowing how to climb down. You cannot do it alone."

" I have always been alone!"

" Not anymore. Hogwarts is..."

" A CURSE!" hissed Virginia. " Hogwarts is a curse! I was better of at home."

" You saved Ginny's life last year. I doubt anyone could say you didn't do some good."

" And have you forgotten that I lead everyone into that trap? I did it for my own selfish needs , I did it to see my Father again. I am ashamed to even face you."

" Harry is grateful! You saved him too!"

" Harry once faced the same choice I had. Voldemort offered to restored his parents lives. He being of a greater good and honourable resisted and sacrificed himself many times. I did what was best for me and thought of no-one!"

" You wanted to see your Dad again " whispered Hermione. " I can understand that!"

Virginia sobbed slowly as the tears ebbed down her face. " Do you know what happened?" she said softly. " That night!"

Hermione shook her head. " I just saw you...and well I thought you were...well dead."

" My body went cold" cried Virginia. " And the pain was unberable but I couldn't scream or move. My body was frozen almost. I could feel every sensation , hear every sound...but..." her voice quavered. " but could do nothing about it."

Hermione nodded.

" I saw my dad...but...well I dont know whether it was in a dream or a moment of madness. Either way he's not coming back!"

" And...what happened then?" asked Hermione.

" I dont know" replied Virginia. " I just remember waking up and seeing Laura Flynn and members of the order. They told me I was to remain in hiding as the secrets my Father discovered must remain hidden so that the order could use them against Voldemort." She glanced at Hermione. " I didn't want to hide...I wanted to see Tommy and explain everything to him. I wanted to see everyone. But I wasn't allowed. All summer I remained hidden and alone without any company."

" It must have been hard!" Hermione whispered.

Virginia concidered it. " Actually no...it was the easiest summer I have ever had. It gave me time to consider things , things I had never thought about. Sometimes being alone is all I ever want to be."

" But it is not healthy" said Hermione.

" It is how I have always been" said Virginia bitterly.

Hermione shifted uneasily. " I know we didn't give you a easy time here."

Virginia nodded. " I didn't expect you to , if that's what you mean. But please dont berate yourselves about it. I don't want a public appology or anything of that kind."

Hermione grinned. " I think a public stoning is what you would get with this crowd."

Virginia laughed. " Yeah...well bring it on. I'll take the whole school on if I have to."

" That's a lot of people."

" I can do it...I'll face the whole bloody world if it comes to it. It's something you get used to Hermione. Me being the odd one out , the person who stands out from the crowd. All my life it has been the same , so it doesn't shock me anymore. I learnt a long time ago that you have to look out for number one yourself , that people will hurt you and there's nothing you can do about it. It's just the way of life. The main point is to get them before they get you."

" You seem very bitter."

" I am!" said Virginia. " But soceity is not fair to me Hermione. Why should I be fair to them?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but declined. Virginia had a point.

" But stooping down to their level changes nothing Virginia. Acting tough and stubborn can only get you so far and in Hogwarts it could mean death. We have lost a lot of good people here , people who have had flaws one way or another."

" But I have so many flaws" cried Virginia. " There is nothing to redeem myself or my name."

" Redeem what?" said Hermione. " Turning away from the dark side , refusing to join the dark side. That is certainly a redeeming quality."

" I want my dad!" cried Virginia suddenly. " I want him now!" Virginia wept openly like she had never done before. For the first time in seventeen years...she had cried out for her Father openly weeping over his absence in her life. Hermione paused and gave her a moment to compose herself.

" You have to stay strong" said Hermione. " Life will get tougher but you must be prepared to face it all the same."

" I'm not sure that is something I can do."

" You have to."

" Tommy will never forgive me."

Hermione paused. " Tommy hasn't been acting normal for some time Virginia. He has become cold and withdrawn something isn't right."

Accepting a tissue from Hermione , she dabbed the corner of her eye. " I noticed that when I visited him , but I just thought it was a moment of anger. I understood his bitterness at the time. I didn't question his actions afterwards. But if you are telling me he has been like this for some time..."

" I am Virginia. Everyone is saying it , he has changed into someone completely different from his own character. You remember his character?"

" Of course , he was shy , kind , and loving. I cant imagine what he must be like now."

" Cold , angry and possibly violent" replied Hermione. " I dont know what has brought on this change. But it must be sorted soon for his sake" she said in a quiet voice.

" Of course..." said Virginia. " The trouble is I'm finding it hard to even get near him. He's not willing to see me Hermione. Our relationship has declined that much. I fear he may do something stupid at this stage and I wont be there to protect him...I..." She suddenly stopped speaking.

Hermione looked up. " Yes...go on..."

Virginia looked sad. " Well it's rather ironic dont you think...our situations seemed to have reversed. There was a time when Tommy was always telling me not to do anything stupid and to take care of myself because he couldn't count on always being there to protect me. Suddenly I am beggining to understand just how frantic he must have felt."

Hermione gave a small nod. " Relationships are about learning Virginia. You will find years into a relationship things you never knew about you partner until now and it's very common to misunderstand them. Tommy has layers to him like most human minds and sometimes they just need time to sort out those emotional barriers they develop. It doesn't mean he loves you any less than before. If anything he is miserable because he feels you have abandoned the feelings you had for him by not confiding in him. Maybe a bit of solitude and time will do him no harm."

" Maybe you are right Hermione."

Hermione laughed. " If I had a penny for everytime someone said to me and regretted it. I'd be a rich girl indeed!"

Latila fluttered her wings and pecked at Virginia.

" Ouch you mad owl! Dont do that!" snarled Virginia.

Hermione frowned. " A bit of communication problems eh?"

" More like attitude problems" replied Virginia as she stroked Latilas wing. " This one is still going through the maturing stages I think. She has some temper. Almost human like I always say. But I can't deny I love her. She's been my faithful friend for a many years. I often think I owe my sanity to my little feathered friend here. During my dark times when I was alone in my house there was no-one but me and her." Latila hooted suddenly almost with a proud expression upon her tiny face. Her large brown eyes staring at Hermione defiantly almost indicating no-one comes between her master and her.

" Well she is beautiful" admitted Hermione. Looking suddenly towards her watch. She gave a short gasp. "Why it's almost morning. I think I'll catch a few winks before dawn" she said wearily. " Goodnight Virginia."

Virginia nodded. " Goodnight Hermione and...thankyou...I'm grateful for this chat we had."

Hermione smiled warmly. " So am I and Virginia...I'm on your side...remember that!"

Virginia returned it and waved her off and she turned to the window as the sun began appear over the mountain tops bringing about the start of a new day.


	14. Chapter 14

**So after a long time, I've finally managed to find time to continue this story. Apologies for the delay but studying for very important exams took up most of my time**

* * *

Harry sat wordlessly in Hogwarts Grounds when the front door opened and Ginny appeared. He smiled slightly and they walked through the grounds with an awkward silence hanging in the air.

"You didn't come to me at all yesterday," remarked Ginny to him.

Harry frowned. "Er...yeah...I was kind of tired. First day of school and everything."

Ginny nodded. "Oh, I saw Virginia around. She didn't look too happy about things. Apparently she and Tommy have split. You know why?"

Harry blushed. "I suspect it's for a silly reason that's all."

Ginny looked at him sceptically. "She's very pretty. Do you think she's pretty, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "Why all the questions, Ginny? Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know. I was going to ask you that, Harry. Is there something you haven't told me?"

Harry muttered. "Of course not! I'm your boyfriend. You're supposed to trust me!"

Ginny laughed. "It's hard to trust you when that little slut is hanging around all the time. Looking at you. Wanting you! I'M NOT STUPID!"

"No, you're not!" cried Harry. "You're paranoid, Ginny! That's what you are!"

He pushed her arm away and ran back inside to the Common Room. Virginia was leaning against the door smiling.

"Did you have a fight?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she suspects there's something going on between us."

Virginia laughed. Her dark eyes were strangely bright. "And what you tell her?"

"I lied of course," he said as he took Virginia in his arms and kissed her. "I told her she was paranoid."

Virginia laughed and kissed his forehead passionately. "And she believed you?"

Harry shrugged. "I doubt it!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed contently. "Not that it matters! I think she knows why I didn't meet her last night!"

Virginia smiled. "Let her worry, Harry. Let her drown her sorrows until she really does go mad! Then you can finally be rid of her and we can be together for real!"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, come on," he murmured. "There's no-one in the dormitory."

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry woke up screaming. Ron rushed over and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"HARRY! HARRY! IS IT HIM? DID YOU SEE HIM?"

"NO!" cried Harry. "RON, GET OF ME! NO, IT WASN'T HIM!"

"Then who?" cried Ron.

Harry shrugged. "I dont know," he lied. "I couldn't't see their face."

Harry turned his head and lay back down on his pillow. In his mind he could see a pale face with beautiful red hair smiling at him. He loved her. The problem was he could also see another face with silky long dark hair and he was beginning to think he loved her too.

Virginia woke up sweating. No Harry Potter was just a friend. Just a friend. The past is the past. Just because she may have once thought about him, doesn't mean anything now! And yet seeing them together. Ginny holding onto him. Her heart seemed to waver. She lay back down on her pillow and closed her eyes with Tommy on one side of her mind and Harry on the other.


End file.
